Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems usually include at least one radio frequency antenna and a reader. During a typical usage, the RFID system transmits a radio frequency at a certain frequency or within a certain frequency range towards an RFID tag. An RFID tag typically includes a chip (often smaller than a pin head) and an antenna portion. The energy in the radio waves transmitted onto the tag may be used to “excite” or energize the tag. The chip is often programmed with a globally unique identification (GUID) number, and upon exciting the tag, the GUID number is emitted from the tag in the form of radio waves. A receiving antenna of the RFID system receives the radio waves emitted from the tag, and a reader device extracts the GUID number from the signal in the tag's emitted radio waves. This GUID number may then be correlated to a product or item in a database. The transmitting antenna may be separate from the receiving antenna (e.g., pitch-catch configuration), or they may be one and the same (i.e., transmit and receive with same antenna).
RFID systems may have a variety of forms and configurations for different applications, such as: a hand held device (e.g., wand), a free standing structure (e.g., theft detection devices in retail stores), a fixed structure attached to or extending from a building (e.g., warehouse inventory tracking), or a toll tag reader structure above a toll road, for example. In most existing warehouse usages of RFID systems, some or all of the RFID components (e.g., antenna, reader) of the system are exposed. In a warehouse, there are typically forklifts and carts regularly moving boxes and crates of products past and near the RFID system. Hence, there is a likelihood that the exposed RFID components may be bumped, hit, or damaged during regular operation of the warehouse. Many times, an RFID system is tuned and an RFID antenna is set at a particular position and angle for optimum ability to read tags passing thereby. A movement or repositioning of such an antenna in a tuned system may reduce the performance of the system or even render the system inoperable. As the reliance on and usage of RFID tags and systems increases, the demand for rugged and reliable RFID systems is likely to increase. Hence, a need exists for an RFID system that provides increased protection of the RFID components in the system, but without significantly compromising the ability to tune the system, without significantly hindering the performance of the system, and without consuming a significant amount of warehouse space. Furthermore, it would be preferable to provide such a system without it being overly complex and expensive.